


Isle of the Lost

by Hk56217, Jkc15



Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkc15/pseuds/Jkc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auradon. A kingdom where there is Kings, Queens, Princesses, Witches, Wizards, Villains, and more. Queen Belle and King Adam, more commonly known as King 'Beast,' had a son, who was named Ben. They were happy, until there was trouble starting in other kingdoms. Their friends, who are also Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses from other lands, were being attacked. Stuff happened and soon everyone was safe, because they locked up all of the villains on an Island. My Island. The Isle of the Lost.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isle of the Lost

Chapter coming. Jade, my co-author, is joining.


End file.
